My Little Pony: April Fool's Day
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Rainbow Dash plays excessive pranks on the Ponyville Ponies, including Neo, and seems to get carried away with them, wanting to teach her a lesson, Neo and the Ponyville ponies decide to give her a taste of her own medicine.
1. Chapter 1 Excessive Pranks

My Little Pony: April Fool's Day

Chapter 1

Excessive Pranks

The other day, Neo and Princess Luna had become engaged and were planning to get married, she and Celestia were making wedding plans and they would be married very soon. But during the times of planning the wedding, one of Neo's friends was having a little too much playing pranks and practical jokes on him and his friends, and that practical joker was none other than Rainbow Dash.

One day she pulled a prank, scaring Fluttershy out in the Everfree Forest disguised as a forest creature, Fluttershy didn't find the prank funny whatsoever, but Rainbow Dash thought it was hilarious because Fluttershy could be easily scared. The next day Rainbow Dash played a prank on Twilight by putting a whoopee cushion in her throne, which both she and Pinkie Pie thought was hilarious, but Twilight wasn't amused in the slightest. After pulling that prank, Rarity argued with Rainbow Dash that if she wasn't willing to put effort into pulling a prank that everypony can enjoy, then she shouldn't pull a prank at all. Rainbow Dash took that as a challenge and flew off into Ponyville to pull some more pranks.

Later that day, Rainbow Dash pulled a prank on Rarity by taking her sewing machine and replacing it with a cake in the shape of a sewing machine. When Rarity tried to sew a dress with it, her hoof got splattered with cake, Rainbow Dash came down laughing, but Rarity didn't find the prank funny at all. For the rest of the day, Rainbow Dash pulled pranks on various ponies in town, including Cranky Doodle Donkey, Spike, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Mr. Cake and Cheerilee, she even pulled a prank on Neo.

The next day, the ponies who had been pranked met up at Sugarcube Corner to talk about Rainbow Dash's excessive pranks, they wanted Pinkie Pie to ask Rainbow Dash if she could cut down on her pranks, although Pinkie Pie had also been pranked, she found it funny and didn't see what the big deal was. Neo told them about the prank she pulled on him, Rarity had just finished helping Neo get ready for a concert, and right after Neo had on his outfit, makeup and wig, Rainbow Dash had pulled a rain cloud over Neo and made it rain on him. The rain washed off his makeup and ruined his wig, Rainbow Dash just left and flew off laughing like crazy, Rarity had to redo Neo's makeup and wig, which annoyed both Neo and Rarity, and because of that delay, Neo was late for the concert. And because he was late, he still got to perform, but half of what he was going to be paid was deducted.

Neo agreed with everypony that Rainbow Dash had been taking her pranks too far, even Pinkie Pie didn't think Rainbow Dash's prank on Neo was funny. But then Neo had an idea, if Rainbow Dash can't see the fact that nopony finds her pranks funny, then they'll pull a prank on her that she doesn't find funny. Neo had the perfect idea for the ultimate prank on Rainbow Dash, he made a phone calls to 4 of his human friends back on earth and asked them to come to Equestria for a job, he would give them all the details when they get there.

Then Neo told the ponies about his plan, they thought it was perfect and couldn't wait to show Rainbow Dash how it feels to be pranked when she doesn't find it funny. Neo said to wait until the next 2 days to pull off the prank, he knew it would be the perfect day to do it, the ponies agreed and they couldn't wait to give Rainbow Dash a taste of her own medicine and give Rainbow Dash a prank that she will never forget.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Masked Killer in Ponyville

My Little Pony: April Fool's Day

Chapter 2

Masked Killer in Ponyville

2 days later, Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo to the Everfree Forest, planning on pulling another prank. She had told Scootaloo a made up legend about the ghost of a tormented pony that resides in the forest, and she had dared Scootaloo to go into the forest and find the ghost.

As Scootaloo entered the forest, she saw a shadowy figure ahead of her, it was a human shape and it was coming towards Scootaloo. As it got closer and had a better view of the figure, it was a human man wearing a jacket, jeans and a hockey mask, and the man was carrying a machete. Rainbow Dash looked and saw the man coming towards Scootaloo, it was the famous killer Jason Voorhees.

Jason raised his machete over Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash freaked out as she saw Jason slash Scootaloo, blood went everywhere and Rainbow Dash looked away, then Jason looked over and saw Rainbow Dash in the distance, Jason began walking towards Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash flew away into town. Although the killer was following her on foot, Rainbow Dash could fly away very easily.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Sugarcube Corner, she went inside and said, "Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo's dead, there's a killer on the loose." Rainbow Dash walked around the room and there didn't seem to be anypony around, Rainbow Dash said, "Hello, anypony here?" She looked behind the counter and saw a bunch of unpacked treats, then she looked to her left and saw blood on the floor, she looked further and saw the body of Mr. Cake lying in a doorway, Rainbow Dash screamed, freaked out by what she just saw.

Then another human appeared behind her, Rainbow Dash looked behind her and saw another human standing in front of her, the human was wearing a blue outfit and a white mask, and he was holding a knife, the human was another famous killer known as Michael Myers. Michael held his knife over Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash quickly moved before Michael could slash her, Rainbow Dash tried to get out, but the door was locked. Rainbow Dash saw Michael slowly coming over to her, she kept trying to open the door, but the door wouldn't open.

Michael got closer and was ready to stab Rainbow Dash, then she finally opened the door and flew out at top speed, Michael stood where he was and saw Rainbow Dash fly off through the sky, then she flew to the Castle of Friendship to tell her friends what was going on, and to hid as well.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 April Fool

My Little Pony: April Fool's Day

Chapter 3

April Fool

Rainbow Dash flew over to the Castle of Friendship to tell her friends what was happening in Ponyville, there were 2 masked killers on the loose and they had both already killed 2 ponies. Rainbow Dash flew into the castle and said, "Twilight, Neo, Spike, there's killers on the loose." Rainbow Dash came into the throne room and there was nopony in there.

Then Rainbow Dash heard a ringing sound in the room, she saw a cellphone sitting on a table in the room, she wasn't sure how to use a cellphone, but she swiped her hoof across the screen, answering the call. Rainbow Dash said, "Hello?" The voice on the phone said, "Hello Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash was scared, she said, "Who is this?" The voice said, "Do you like scary movies?" Rainbow Dash said, "Whoever this is, stop it, it's not funny." The voice said, "Do you want to know where your friends are?" Rainbow Dash was really scared, she said, "What have you done with my friends?" The voice said, "Go out in the hallway and see for yourself."

Rainbow Dash took the cellphone and went out in the hallway, then to her surprise, she saw the body of Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling, and she saw the body of Rarity on the floor with multiple stab wounds and covered in blood. Rainbow Dash screamed, then the voice on the phone said, "Like what you see?" Rainbow Dash said, "Leave us alone." Suddenly, a chair flew through the hall, almost hitting Rainbow Dash, she dropped the phone and ran down the hall, she looked in throne room and saw a human figure in black running through there, and he appeared to be looking for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash tried to hide, but the human saw her, the human was wearing black and had on a white mask with a sad looking face, and the human was holding a small but sharp knife. The human was yet another famous killer known as Ghostface, Ghostface chased Rainbow Dash down the hall and tried to stab her, but Rainbow Dash tackled him and flew out of the castle, Ghostface tried to chase her but she had flown away.

Then Rainbow Dash flew to Applejack's barn and she went in there to hide. Now there were 3 killers on the loose in Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash had noticed that there was never anypony on the street since she encountered Jason over in the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash came to Applejack's farm and she looked around for Applejack or Big Macintosh. Then she heard loud screeching somewhere nearby, then she looked back and saw another human figure approaching her, this human wore a red and green sweater and a hat, and he had knives on his fingers. The human was the famous killer known as Freddy Krueger, Rainbow Dash screamed and began running and chased her around the farm, heavy metal music played as Freddy chased her ("Bash Brains" by Ralph Reickermann).

Rainbow Dash quickly ran into the barn and closed the door before Freddy could get her, but then she looked at around and was shocked by what she saw, there were bodies of ponies all around the barn and there was blood all over the floor. Rainbow Dash was so freaked out, she felt like vomiting. Then Freddy came into the barn, he held out his glove and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash, ever play skin the cat?" Rainbow Dash backed away, but then she felt something behind her, she looked back and saw Jason behind her, he held his machete above her. Rainbow Dash tried to get out but was blocked by Michael Myers coming her way, he held out his knife and came towards her, then before Rainbow Dash could do anything, Ghostface came from behind a pony body and held out his knife towards her.

Rainbow Dash was surrounded by 4 killers and had no place to run, they all surrounded her and held out their weapons to her. Suddenly, the bodies of the ponies began to move, they screamed at her and Rainbow Dash screamed loudly with fright. Then all the ponies smiled and began laughing.

Rainbow Dash was confused and wondered what was going on, then the 4 killers just high fived each other. Then Neo came over to Rainbow Dash and she said to him, "Neo, what's going on?" Neo said, "April fool Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said, "What?" Pinkie Pie came over to Rainbow, all soaked in blood, she said, "Just a little delight in pranking the prankster." Applejack came over and said, "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Rainbow Dash said, "So, nopony is dead?" Pinkie Pie said, "Of course not silly." Everypony, including the 4 killers and Neo said, "April Fool." Rainbow Dash didn't get it, she said, "This... was all... a.. prank?" Applejack said, Yep, and you can thank Neo, he came up with the whole plan." Neo said, "Rainbow Dash, say hello to 4 of my Mortal Kombat warriors."

Jason took off his mask and he was really Scorpion, Michael Myers took off his mask and he was really Johnny Cage, Ghostface took off his mask and he was really Liu Kang, and Freddy took off his makeup and he was really Quan Chi. Rarity stepped forward, still wearing fake blood and said, "And I helped, I made their costumes." Scootaloo stepped forwards and said, "Ha, you should have seen your face." Rainbow Dash said, "But I saw Jason slash you." Scootaloo said, "No, no, no, it was all fake, all he did was cut a bottle next to a pile of leaves that was filled with fake blood, I was never hurt." Rainbow Dash said, "Well I don't think that was very funny, and I'm the one who got pranked, I was really scared, I thought everypony was dead, you can't just go around—" Twilight cut her off and said, "Pranking whoever you feel like?" Fluttershy said, "Without thinking about how it might make them feel?" Rarity said, " Or if they'd even enjoy it?" Applejack said, "Or think it's funny?"

Then Rainbow Dash understood, she said, "Ohhh, I see what you did there." Neo said, "See Rainbow, that was the whole point of this. Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. We thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't." Rainbow Dash said, " I guess I did. I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel." Twilight said, "It's okay, it was fun, Chucky even manufactured the fake blood and Rarity helped with makeup." Rainbow Dash said, "Neo, I have one question, what's April fool?"

Neo explained that April Fool's Day is an unofficial holiday back on earth where it was the one day where it's okay for humans to play pranks on each other, and when the prank succeeded, the pranksters would say "April Fool." The holiday was celebrated on the 1st day of April, which happened to be today, Neo had the ponies wait until today to pull the prank so they could get her with April fool, Rainbow Dash was really impressed and she wished they had a holiday like that in Equestria.

Fluttershy said, "Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Rainbow Dash said, "Totally! You guys pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it!" Scorpion said, "Good luck with that." And the ponies cleaned up the barn as Neo sang a song that was perfect for the occasion ("I Started a Joke" by The Bee Gees).

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
